Histoires amoureuses de mafieux 3
by Blackrove
Summary: One-Shot. Tsuna n'a jamais rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi est ce que le plus grand tueur à gages s'intéresse à lui?


Voici ma troisième histoire. Je vous prie d'être tendre dans vos reviews, je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

Tout a commencé le lundi de la première semaine du mois d'août. Je travaillais, comme chaque lundi de l'été, il faisait extrêmement chaud et je rangeais des boîtes sur les étagères. J'étais fatigué, je n'avais pas bien dormit la nuit dernière dut au fait que ma sœur, I-Pin, et son copain, Lambo, s'amusaient à faire des galipettes, et mon patron me faisait travailler comme un fou.

Reborn de la famiglia Vongola magasinait ce jour-là pour des outils de rénovation. Il s'était perdu dans le magasin et il s'était retrouvé dans l'arrière-boutique, par mégarde. Il était en colère, il était épuisé et il faisait réellement trop chaud. Alors il était en colère lorsqu'il me fit signe, il voulait des renseignements et il les voulait maintenant. Je lui ai donné les directions pour l'allée des outils de rénovation et je suis retourné à mon travail. Je n'avais pas fait grand cas de ce moment-là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent du FBI vînt me voir pour me questionner sur l'homme que j'avais servis.

-Connaissez-vous Reborn? Quelles sont vos relations avec Reborn-san? Avez-vous une idée pourquoi il avait besoin de ces outils? Me demanda l'agent du FBI avec un ton sévère.

J'ai tenté de répondre à ses questions le plus précisément et le plus vaguement que je pouvais. Je ne voulais absolument pas m'attirer des ennuis avec qui que ce soit, surtout pas avec Reborn. Il était sadique et il n'allait pas dans la dentelle avec les «rats». J'avais peur, mais j'ai répondu du mieux que je pouvais sans me mouiller. Cependant, cela n'aida pas l'agent du FBI et il était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est partit.

Les ennuis me suivirent le lendemain, lorsque Reborn arriva au magasin et «persuada» mon patron de lui dire toutes mes informations personnelles et où je travaillais en ce moment-là. Il arriva dans l'arrière-boutique avec trois gorilles identiques et habillés en costards cravates trop petits pour eux. J'aurai pouffé de rire tant ces hommes étaient ridicules, mais un seul coup d'œil vers Reborn et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais, je savais parfaitement que cela n'aurait servi à rien, les gorilles m'auraient rapidement rattrapés.

Lorsque Reborn était à ma hauteur, il m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur vers une voiture de luxe. Il me fit entrer dans la voiture et il entra après moi. Une fois la portière fermée, Reborn se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard remplie de sérieux et de menaces.

-Qu'est-ce que l'agent du FBI t'a demandé hier? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? Demanda Reborn, la voix lourde de menaces.

-Hiiiee! Il m'a demandé si je vous connaissais, pourquoi vous aviez besoin des outils, et si vous m'aviez pourquoi vous aviez besoin de ces outils. Je lui ai répondu que je vous connaissais que de réputation, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi vous aviez besoin des outils et que vous m'aviez rien dit. Répondis-je, tendu.

-C'est tout? Demanda Reborn, suspicieux.

-C'est tout. Il était très déçu des réponses que je lui ai données. Il m'a donné sa carte de travail et il m'a dit de l'appeler si jamais je venais à vous revoir. La voici! Dis-je en tendant la carte de l'agent du FBI.

Reborn prit la carte et la déchira en morceaux, puis s'approcha de mon visage. Il me regarda directement dans les yeux, il attrapa ma main fermement et la serra vivement.

-Tu ne le rappelleras pas. Tu ne lui diras jamais que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu ne lui diras rien. S'il te pose des questions, tu lui diras que tu ne sais rien! Me suis-je fait comprendre? Me menaça-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je hochai la tête et ne brisa jamais la connexion visuelle. Le temps s'arrêta un instant, je n'entendais plus les sons venant de l'extérieur, je ne voyais que l'homme devant moi et ses yeux noirs sombres. La pression sur ma main s'est dissipée, mais Reborn gardait sa main sur la mienne. Nos yeux étaient toujours connectés. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps, j'avais froid et chaud en même temps. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je n'ai pas bougé. Mais, lui, il bougea.

Il me donna une carte et il me dit que si jamais l'agent de FBI reviendrait me voir, je devrai l'appeler. Je pris la carte. La portière à ma droite s'ouvrit et je compris le message : Je devais sortir, et maintenant! Je sortis de la voiture, je partis rapidement et sans un regard ou un mot pour l'homme derrière moi.

La lumière m'aveugla un instant, mais je me repris rapidement et je partis rapidement pour mon poste. J'y restai le reste de la journée, je ne pris même pas ma pause. J'étais trop effrayé par ma rencontre avec Reborn et par son ordre. Je voulais absolument oublier cette rencontre. La journée se passa lentement, trop lentement pour moi, mais la journée se termina avec le soleil qui se couchait.

Je soupirai de fatigue lorsque la grande aiguille toucha le douze et la petite aiguille toucha le cinq. Ma journée était terminée et je voulais rentrer chez moi. Malgré le fait que le soleil se couchait, la chaleur me cuisait comme un steak sur le grill. Je voulais rentrer chez moi rapidement, mais le destin avait d'autres plans pour moi.

-Hé toi! La tapette de service! Me hurla une voix bien familière.

Je me retournai et vit Benny Jenkins, la grosse brute du coin. Depuis que j'avais fait mon «coming-out», il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Insultes, moqueries, rumeurs et coups de poings étaient devenues mon quotidien social. J'en avais marre! Mais, comme je n'étais pas fort au niveau musculaire et que je ne savais pas comment me battre, je ne pouvais donc rien y faire.

Benny s'approcha de moi avec sa démarche de «douchebag» de seconde zone. Il me lança un sourire disgracieux et mesquin. Il me poussa le torse avec une seule main et entra dans ma bulle personnelle. Je reculai d'un pas, mais ne montra rien d'autre.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose de merdeux comme toujours, une voiture s'approcha de nous rapidement. Elle s'arrêta derrière Benny et contre toute attente, Reborn en sortit. Benny fit un pas en arrière et regarda de haut en bas l'homme le plus dangereux du pays. Reborn le toisa du regard et lui somma de partir sur-le-champ. Benny sembla hésiter, mais fini par partir. Il semblait regretter son choix, à croire que me ridiculiser était plus précieux pour lui que sa propre santé.

Mon sauveur s'approcha de moi et me demanda si tout allait bien. Je lui répondis que oui, même si j'étais sûr d'être sur le point de m'évanouir sous la chaleur et le choc. Reborn me prit la main et m'entraîna avec lui dans sa voiture de luxe. Une fois assis sur la banquette arrière, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. L'air conditionné était à fond et cela était merveilleux pour moi. Reborn entra à son tour et ferma la portière. Tout de suite après, la voiture se mit à rouler à l'opposé de ma maison. À cet instant, je crus que je ne ressortirai pas de cette voiture vivant.

-J'ai vérifié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et il s'avère que tu avais raison! Tes informations n'ont servis à rien pour l'agent du FBI et il enrage de ne pas savoir pourquoi j'ai acheté ces outils! Dit-il avec un sourire, ce qui me ne rassura guère.

-C'est pour faire de la rénovation, non? Demandais-je, avant de me frapper mentalement pour avoir ouvert la bouche.

Pour toute réponse Reborn ricana doucement face à ma stupidité. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, je comprenais très bien pourquoi il avait acheté ces outils. Je regardai le bout de mes chaussures pour ne pas montrer ma gêne, mais c'était peine perdu. Reborn remarqua ma gêne et pour en rajouter, il plaça sa main sur la mienne et serra. Un frisson me parcourra le long de mon dos, c'était étrange et merveilleux à la fois. Je ne dis rien, je ne bougeai pas et je ne croisai pas son regard.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange que je prenne ta main, comme ça? Si oui, je peux l'enlever… me susurra Reborn chaleureusement.

-Euh… non! Non! Tout va bien… Je… ne suis pas habitué… à ce qu'un homme me touche aussi… euh… intimement… dis-je, intimidé et stupéfait qu'un homme de sa trempe soit aussi prévenait envers moi.

-Ah bon? J'étais sûre que tu avais déjà eu un copain! Tu es tellement séduisant, avec ces merveilleux yeux marron et tes doux cheveux châtain et ton visage d'ange. C'est difficile de croire que tu n'as jamais eu d'amoureux. Comment se fait-il que tu sois célibataire? me demanda Reborn en se rapprochant de moi avec un regard carnassier.

-J'ai fait mon «coming-out» il y a deux mois seulement. Depuis lors, mon entourage s'y habitue et Benny a commencé à me faire chier. J'ai travaillé temps plein pour éviter de croiser les regards de ma famille. Expliquais-je avec gêne.

Reborn s'approcha de moi, il glissa son autre main derrière mon dos et me tira vers lui. J'étais maintenant collé contre son torse finement musclé (sa chemise se collait contre son torse), causant ma respiration à devenir quasi-inexistante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un tel homme, un criminel notoire, un homme à femmes flirtait avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'appréciais l'attention et la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'homme à mes côtés. Elle contrastait avec la tiédeur ambiante et ma propre chaleur corporelle.

Reborn embrassa mon cou, ma joue et mes lèvres. Je répondis doucement et modestement au baiser (loin de moi de vouloir lui faire croire que je cherchais èa prendre le contrôle). Je plaçai ma main libre sur son épaule. Je ne savais pas comment embrasser quelqu'un, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé et je n'avais aucune expérience. Mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger

Reborn retira la main qui emprisonnait la mienne pour se glisser sur mon genou. Il glissa sa langue contre mes lèvres, j'ignorais pourquoi il faisait ça. Sa main laissa mon genou et il agrippa fermement mon postérieur. Je poussai un petit cri indigné et Reborn en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Le baiser s'intensifia, le plaisir monta en moi, alors que la langue de mon partenaire dansait sensuellement avec la mienne, que son corps musclé se collait au mien et que sa main agrippait fermement mes fesses. Je gémis doucement lorsque l'air devînt rare. Reborn se retira avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je tentai du mieux que je pouvais pour reprendre mon souffle, mes mains tremblaient sous l'intensité du baiser.

-Wow… Je n'ai jamais… Vous êtes très doué! Soupirais-je, encore un peu sous l'influence du baiser.

-Merci. Quoi que manques un peu d'entraînement! Je pourrais être ton tuteur. dit-il avec un sourire arrogant et carnassier. Oh! Regardes-toi, tu trembles des mains! Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi doué!

Reborn glissa sa main qui était sur mon postérieur sous mon chandail. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, il mordilla et suçota un point sensible dans mon cou dont j'ignorai l'existence. Je gémis, je frissonnai, je gesticulai pour avoir plus de friction avec la main d'Edouardo. Mon érection commençait à paraître et mon désir grandissait de plus en plus rapidement. Je glissais mes mains sur la chemise de Reborn, sentant ses muscles se contractés au passage de mes mains. Je voulais plus de friction, toujours plus.

-J'ai besoin de savoir… Attendez! J'ai besoin de savoir… pourquoi vous m'embrasser! Je croyais que vous étiez un homme à femmes. Dis-je, embarrassé.

-Je n'ai jamais été un homme à femmes. Oh, bien sûr! Des femmes ont tentées de me séduire, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec aucune d'entre elles et elles ne m'attirent pas. Je préfère les jeunes hommes avec peu ou aucune expérience. J'aime montrer, enseigner et initier des jeunes hommes, comme toi, au plaisir de la chair. Parfois de façon un peu originale. Me répondit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Je commençai à avoir froid. L'air conditionné était à fond et je frissonnais. Je me collai contre le torse chaud de Reborn, il entoura ses bras autour de mon corps et continua à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je soupirai de plaisir, j'en profitai pour glisser mes mains contre son torse. Reborn commença à retirer mon chandail, mais je l'en empêchai. Edouardo me regarda, incrédule. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je ne me sentais pas prêt et j'avais peur.

J'avais peur d'aller trop vite, de faire une connerie et de regretter après coup. Je ne savais même pas si cela était un coup d'un soir ou si Reborn voulait commencer une relation avec moi (ce qui me sembla complètement stupide, mais un gars a le droit de rêver non?).

Je prétextai que j'avais trop froid avec la climatisation poussée à bout. Il laissa sa main sous mon chandail et me murmura à l'oreille qu'il avait déjà eu à faire avec des jeunes hommes vierges et qu'il connaissait parfaitement les craintes que je pourrai avoir. Il me promit d'y aller à mon rythme.

-Où allons-nous? Demandais-je, curieux et soulagé.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais! Rigola-t-il avec un sourire. Je t'amène chez moi et nous allons dîner ensemble ce soir. Cela te dérange? Voudrais-tu appeler tes parents? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

-Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Pour ce qui est de mes parents, ils sont partis en croisière. Ma sœur va être occupée toute la soirée avec son copain et mon frère va sûrement être trop occupé par ses jeux vidéo. Alors, non merci. Répondis-je.

Le reste du trajet, nous passâmes le reste du voyage en voiture à s'embrasser. Nous arrivâmes à sa villa au bord de la mer en moins de dix minutes. Nous sortîmes de la voiture rapidement.

Je me sentais sale, j'étais fatigué et je voulais prendre une douche, mais je n'osais pas le lui demander. Cela aurait été impoli, mais ce fut comme si Reborn pouvait lire dans mes pensées et me proposa de prendre une douche pour me détendre. Reborn me montra le chemin pour la salle de bain luxueuse de sa chambre, il me donna trois serviettes et du savon. Il me dit qu'il y aurait des vêtements pour moi lorsque j'aurai terminé.

J'entrai dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau froide. L'eau froide me fit frissonner, mais cela me fit tellement de bien. Je me savonnai profondément et consciencieusement, je voulais sentir bon pour ma soirée. L'odeur du savon et l'eau froide me faisait tellement du bien et ma tête semblait légère. Je pris mon temps pour me laver, je voulais faire languir Reborn. C'était méchant de ma part, et peut-être stupide considérant la réputation de l'homme, mais j'adorais être sadique quelque fois, moi aussi (c'était plutôt rare).

Je sortis de la douche et me séchai avec les serviettes déposées à ma disposition. Je regardai autour de moi et vis un sac avec des vêtements. Je l'ouvris et regardai à l'intérieur. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites, ma mâchoire en tomba et je restai immobile face à ce que j'ai trouvé. Reborn m'avait laissé un costume de soubrette sexy noir et blanc, des jarretelles noires, des souliers à talons hauts, une culotte noire en dentelle et deux longs gants blancs fait de soie. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais coucher avec lui ce soir, mais je n'étais même pas sûre, moi-même, si je voulais coucher avec lui.

Je soupirai de résignation et m'habillai rapidement dans le costume. Je me regardai dans le miroir et j'étais séduisant. Le costume me faisait parfaitement, il soulignait mes courbes et mon corps. Cependant, mes cheveux étaient mouillés et dépeignés. Une grande femme aux entra dans la chambre et m'ordonna de s'asseoir sur une chaise. J'obéis et elle commença à me peigné les cheveux. Elle les coupa et les plaça pour me donner un look sexy, puis elle me mit de l'eye-liner (une horreur) et du mascara, me rendant encore plus séduisant.

Une fois terminé, la femme m'entraîna vers la cuisine et me donna un plateau avec trois plats et deux verres. Elle m'ordonna d'aller dans la salle à manger et servir le patron. J'obéis à cet ordre à contre cœur, je ne voulais pas y aller de peur d'y être ridiculiser, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'entrai dans la salle à manger avec le plateau. À mon grand soulagement, il n'y avait que Reborn dans la salle.

Reborn avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant sur mon corps. Je m'approchai de lui et retirai les couvercles qui protégeaient les plats et plaça les plats devant l'homme. Je lui tendis son verre et prit la bouteille de vin rouge pour la verser dans son verre. Une fois le travail terminé, je commençai à partir en direction de la cuisine, mais une main ferme et douce m'attrapa le bras et me tira sur les jambes de Reborn.

J'étais assis sur les cuisses musclées d'un bel homme dans un costume de soubrette et en petites culottes de dentelle. Je rougis et plaçai mes mains sur le torse de Reborn. Je sentis la main de l'homme sous moi glissé dans mon dos, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Je sentis sa respiration contre mon cou, je sentis ses muscles se contractés autour de moi et je sentis son début d'érection contre mon postérieur. Cette situation commençait à m'exciter.

-M. Tsunayoshi, vous êtes magnifique, ce soir! Même séduisant! Vous êtes-vous habillé ainsi pour moi? Je suis flatté! Dit Reborn avec un sourire charmeur et un ton de séducteur.

-Euh… je… je voulais vous faire plaisir. J'espère que cela vous p-plais! Dis-je avec ton mielleux.

Je décidai de jouer le jeu. Nous étions seuls, nous étions attirés l'un à l'autre et nous étions excités. Alors pourquoi pas? On ne vit qu'une fois.

Je pris le verre et l'apporta à la bouche d'Edouardo. Il but une gorgée et m'embrassa passionnément. Je goutai l'amertume du vin dans sa bouche, le goût et le baiser me firent tourner la tête et le verre de vin qui se trouvait dans ma main commençait à glisser. Reborn arrêta le baiser, déposa le verre sur la table et apporta à ma bouche un morceau de fruit. Je le mangeai avec avidité et sensualité tout en gardant le contact visuel avec mon partenaire. J'ignorais que je pouvais être aussi joueur.

-Dîtes-moi, M. Tsunayoshi, allez-vous à l'école ce septembre? Me demanda Reborn en glissant sa main le long de ma cuisse.

-Je vais commencer ma dernière année en architecture. Je voudrai devenir architecte et concevoir des maisons, des immeubles et des gratte-ciels. Mais ce que je voudrai, c'est de concevoir des villas pour des gens riches. L'année prochaine, je voudrai commencer à travailler dans un grand cabinet d'architecte, mais il n'y a qu'un seul cabinet en ville et tout le monde tente leur chance là. Mes études me coûte les yeux de la tête déjà, je ne peux pas me permette de déménagé pour une autre ville. Expliquai-je, tout en glissant ma main sur son épaule.

-Je comprends, ce doit être dur. Parles-moi de ta famille. Tu as dit que tu avais une sœur et un frère, n'est-ce pas?

La conversation se déroula ainsi pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Reborn me posait des questions sur ma vie et moi, je lui répondais du mieux que je pouvais. Nous passâmes des heures ainsi à parler et à discuter de tout et de rien. Nous ne vîmes pas passer le temps, nous nous amusions et nous nous excitions mutuellement. Nous voulions passer à l'étage, mais nous ne voulions pas nous séparer.

Reborn devait ne plus être capable de se retenir plus longtemps, car il prit mon poignet et m'emmena à l'étage. Il me fit monter en premier l'escalier, je fis bouger mes hanches pour l'exciter et je pouvais sentir ses yeux me déshabillé. Nous montâmes les escaliers et nous entrâmes enfin dans la chambre à coucher. Reborn me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et nos langues dansèrent ensemble pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne me pousse contre le lit.

Reborn monta à califourchon sur moi, je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et il fit glisser ses mains sur mon corps. Il embrassa, suçota et mordilla ce point sensible dans mon cou qui me faisait ronronner jusqu'à laisser un suçon bien visible. Il attrapa mes poignets et les fit tenir au-dessus de ma tête. Il les maintenait en place, il ne voulait pas que je bouge, il ne voulait pas que je me débatte. Cette situation pouvait être excitante pour certain, mais pas pour moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et les baisers de Reborn devenaient de moins en moins érotiques.

-S'il-vous-plaît, lâchez mes mains. J'ai horreur de ça! Ce n'est pas excitant! S'il-vous-plaît! Suppliai-je, désespéré, j'étais sur le point de hurler.

Reborn lâcha mes mains, il les glissa le long de mes bras pour s'arrêter à mes hanches et Reborn continua à m'embrasser. Les baisers redevinrent excitants. Je glissai mes mains sur son dos.

-Est-ce que je peux défaire les agrafes de ta robe? Me demanda Reborn avec douceur.

-Oui, bien sûr! Répondis-je doucement dans son oreille avant de la lécher.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, une nouvelle fois. Je sais bien que c'est ta première fois, je veux que ce soit mémorable! Me susurra Reborn avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son personnage.

Pour le remercier, j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Reborn me fit retourner sur mon ventre et défit lentement les agrafes de ma robe de soubrette. Il prenait son temps, il glissait ses mains contre mon dos et roulait ses hanches contre mon fessier. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon fessier, cela m'arracha des soupirs et des gémissements. Une fois toutes les agrafes défaites, il me retira la robe et me fit retourner sur le dos.

Reborn me fit reculer jusqu'au rebord du lit et marcha à quatre pattes vers moi comme un prédateur. Je me relevai en position assise et je défis tous les boutons de sa chemise jaune, puis je la jetai plus loin. Je commençai à lécher le torse finement musclé devant moi, j'attrapai un de ses tétons entre mes dents et commençai à suçotai. Il glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et il gratta mon cuir-chevelu. Des frissons me parcoururent le dos. Je descendis le torse avec ma langue, définissant les contours des abdominaux de l'homme, lui arrachant des gémissements et des frissons. Je repoussai mon partenaire sur le dos et défit sa fermeture éclair avec mes dents.

-Mmmmhhh… petit coquin! Soupira Reborn avant de m'aider avec son pantalon.

Une fois le pantalon retirer de mon chemin, Reborn était resté dans ses sous-vêtements, un boxer noir avec une ligne rouge. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes étaient partis avec le pantalon. Je pouvais voir son érection à travers son sous-vêtement. Oh mon dieu! Si la bosse était aussi grosse, l'érection devait être énorme.

Reborn s'approcha de moi et me poussa contre le matelas. Il glissa mes mains sous ma petite culotte et la retira avec aise. Il agrippa mon érection et commença à me masturber. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos et poussai un long gémissement languissant. Reborn me présenta trois doigts, je les pris en bouche et les suça, les humidifia et fit rouler ma langue sur les doigts de mon partenaire.

-Oh wow… Mais bon, il faut continuer. Susurra Reborn, avant de retirer ses doigts de ma bouche.

Il inséra un doigt dans mon intimité avec douceur. Cela avait une sensation bizarre. Reborn bougea doucement en moi, avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt en moi. Là je ressentis une douleur, mais elle se dissipa rapidement. Reborn entra et sortit de mon entrée avec douceur, les mouvements commençaient à devenir excitants. Il finit par toucher ma prostate, je poussai un cri sous le choc du plaisir et cambra mon corps. J'entendis la voix de mon partenaire, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il avait dit, trop prit par le plaisir.

Mon partenaire continua sadiquement à pilonner cet endroit en moi qui me faisait crier, et sans que je m'en rends compte, Reborn avait insérer un troisième doigt. J'étais complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, mes phalanges étaient blanches comme neige tant que je tenais fermement les draps. Finalement, Reborn retira ses doigts de mon entrée, créant un vide déplaisant en moi. Je gémis de frustration, je voulais que mon partenaire revienne en moi.

Mon vœux se réalisa lorsque Reborn se plaça entre mes jambes et se positionna devant mon entrée intime. Il attrapa fermement mes hanches, il me demanda de me détendre et il commença lentement et doucement à me pénétrer. J'avais mal, réellement mal. La douleur était lente et lancinante, je demandai donc à mon partenaire d'y aller d'un seul et unique coup.

-Es-tu sûr, mon lapin? Je ne veux pas te faire mal! S'inquiéta Reborn.

-Oui! Ça fait trop mal! Allez! Je ne suis si faible que ça! M'écriai-je, à deux doigts de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure.

Reborn me pénétra vivement d'un seul coup. La douleur était affreuse, elle dura longtemps. Reborn attendait patiemment que la douleur passe et me laisse le temps de m'y faire. La douleur se dissipa lentement, mais sûrement. Mon partenaire commença à me masturber pour me détendre. Finalement, la douleur se dissipa et je donnai le feu vert à mon homme. Il bougea lentement et doucement en moi, je grimaçai sous la douleur, mais finalement la douleur se dissipa et le plaisir commença à me submerger.

Reborn toucha finalement ma prostate, ce qui me fit crier comme un fou et me fit plantai mes ongles dans son dos. Reborn frappa ma prostate avec plus de force, il lécha mon oreille. Ses coups augmentèrent en intensité, en vitesse et en force, m'arrachant des cris et des soupirs. Reborn se retira doucement de moi et me retourna sur le ventre, puis releva mes hanches. Il me pénétra avec la lenteur d'un escargot, je rageai intérieurement.

-Plus vite! Allez! Ne te retiens pas! Prends-moi rapidement et durement! J'en ai de besoin! S'il-te-plaît! Le suppliai-je en agrippant les draps.

Reborn ricana de sa voix chaude, puis me donna un coup de rein extrêmement durs et précis sur ma prostate. Il me pilonna sans arrêt, sans repos et avec force pour me procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Je criais, je hurlais et je gémissais sous l'intensité du plaisir que me procurait l'homme au-dessus de moi. Mon partenaire ne se retenait plus, il glissait ses mains partout contre mon corps, sa bouche se trouvait partout dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Je ne pouvais quasiment plus dire la différence entre le haut et le bas. J'étais complètement perdu dans le plaisir que me procurait le mafieux.

Reborn se retira de moi, il me retourna sur le dos et me pénétra rapidement avant même que je puisse exprimer mon mécontentement. Il me pénétra encore et encore, m'emmenant encore plus près de l'orgasme. Je plantai mes ongles dans le dos de mon partenaire, je les fis glisser le long de sa peau, causant des marques rouges à apparaître. Nous gémissions à l'unisson.

-Tu es tellement beau, mon lapin! Soupira Reborn dans le creux de mon oreille.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je vienne fortement contre nos deux ventres, j'arquai mon dos et poussai un cri rauque de pure plaisir. Deux coups plus tard et Reborn vînt profondément en moi, il se pencha au-dessus de moi et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri sourd. Je gémis fortement lorsque je sentis sa semence couler le long de mes fesses. J'aimais cette sensation, elle me causait des frissons et j'avais l'impression d'appartenir à mon partenaire.

Reborn m'embrassa de façon possessive, puis il se retira doucement de moi, il déposa de petits baisers papillons le long de mon bras. Il se coucha à ma gauche et m'attira vers lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et écoutai les battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient doucement.

-Mon Dieu..! Jamais, je n'aurais cru que… que cela allait être aussi… Wow! M'exclamai-je, essoufflé et satisfait.

-Ravi que tu aies aimé. Je n'ai jamais eu de soirées aussi excitantes. J'ai eu plusieurs amoureux, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne m'ont fait autant de plaisir. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Confessa Reborn.

Cette confession me toucha droit au cœur, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que Reborn aurait pu dire ces mots à n'importe qui. J'envoyai valser cette horrible idée, j'irai jusqu'au bout de ce que nous avions. Peu importe, ce que nous avions : le début d'une relation ou une simple baise.

-J'aimerai bien, mais je dois savoir si ce que nous sommes… Sommes-nous un couple ou est-ce que ceci n'est qu'une soirée? Je veux bien rester avec toi, mais pas s'il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. Je sais que je vais m'attacher à toi et lorsque ce sera fini, je sais que je vais être blessé. Dis-je honnêtement.

-N'ai pas peur, alors. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui! J'ai dit que j'aimais initier des jeunes hommes aux plaisirs de la chair, mais j'ai toujours eu de véritables relations avec eux. Je reste fidèle à mes amoureux, et je n'ai eu que deux amoureux dans toute ma vie! Tu es le troisième. Le premier m'a quitté parce que ses parents l'ont envoyé dans un camp pour hétéros et le deuxième, je l'ai quitté lorsqu'il m'a trompé avec un autre. M'expliqua Reborn avec douceur.

Je me relevai, grimaçant sous la douleur, et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Reborn voulait commencer une relation avec moi, je pouvais donc me laisser aller avec lui. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et m'endormit doucement alors que mon homme glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.


End file.
